Kent Season Two
This is the second season of Kent. It follows Clark as he fights off new villains under his new alias, The Blur. Cast Richard Madden as Kal-El/Clark Kent/The Blur Juno Temple as Lana Lang Iwan Rheon as Lex Luthor Joseph Gilgun as Pete Ross Recurring Liev Schreiber as Jonathan Kent Tom Cavanagh as Emil Hammilton Robbie Kay as Bart Allen Nathan Stewart-Jarrett as John Henry Irons/Steel Scott Eastwood as Andrew Bennett/I, Vampire Jake Abel as Kenneth Braverman/Conduit Episodes #"Warp"-A man named Paul shows up who can open warps to other worlds. He sends Clark to another world and switches him with that world's Bruce Wayne. He names the world he's in Earth-Two and teams up with Julie Madison and Harvey Dent to defeat him. Paul kills himself and the multiverse is about to fall apart, Clark then gets an idea and begins to push on a wall while Bruce does the same in his world, eventually they fall in to their own worlds. #"Conduit"-Clark's friend Kenneth Braverman comes to Smallville to visit Clark, at the same time, a villain known as Conduit shows up and targets Clark. Pete and Lana put two and two together and realize Conduit is Kenneth, however, Clark refuses to believe it is him, untill Kenneth gives a speach, revealing that he lived in Clark's shadow for years, claiming it was Clark's fault his life never went anywhere. He then attempts to murder Clark, who reveals his superpowers to Kenneth. They end up fighting, which ends in Conduit being thrown into a generator and forgetting Clark's identity. #"Human"-After fighting Meta-Humans, people with grudges, and even his best friend, Clark is faced with something he hasn't fought before, Oswald Loomis, who breaks the laws for the fun of it. "The Blur", as Clark has been named, shows up in a hockey mask and tries to fight Loomis, only to be gassed. Loomis reveals he knows about the gem that hurts Clark, and that he just sprayed him with a gas version of it. Now, Clark has to defeat Loomis without his powers. #"Animals"-A zoo is opened in Smallville, and Clark, Pete, Lex, and Lana visit, only for the animals to attack. They then find out the gates are locked. Clark manages to turn into The Blur fast enough, and fights off the attacking animals, who are being controlled by a Meta-Human named Josh. Clark finds out from Lana that Josh was an animal rights advicate, who went missing a while back. #"Partners"-Conduit returns with a partner, Alex Trent, Bloodsport, with the worst part being they are using guns that fire bullets made of the gem. Now fighting two people who use the green gem, Clark needs all the help he can get. Jonathan calls Dr. Emil Hammilton for help, and, after some convincing, Clark reveals his powers to Hammilton. After some experiments, Hammilton reveals that the gem is more than likely a part of Clark's home world Krypton, naming the gem "Kryptonite". He also reveals there is a way to stop it. The Blur then shows up in a suit, ready for a fight. The Kryptonite does nothing to him, just bouncing off the suit. After defeating the two, Clark thanks Hammilton. #"Kryptonite Man"-K. Russell Abernathy returns with a vengeance. He shows up to a museum showing off Kryptonite, which he drains before going out to take his revenge on Clark. After their first fight, Clark tells Hammilton about Russell, and Hammilton gives Clark his suit once more. However, Russell rips the suit apart and Clark is once again forced to fight a man he can't touch. Meanwhile, Lex, Pete, and Lana meet at a coffee shop, where Lex reveals he thinks he should be remembering something, to the shock and terror of both Pete and Lana. #"Big"-Clark, Lex, Pete, and Lana are on a feild trip to a scientist's lab, where there is an explosion. Pete is put into a coma, but surprisingly, wakes up very quickly. Pete then realizes that he is getting bigger and bigger, he asks Clark to help him, as he knows if he gets too big he'll begin destroying things. Meanwhile, Lex talks to Hammilton, revealing Lex knows about Hammilton and that he believes Hammilton belongs in an Asylum. #"Steel"-Clark finds out about a vigilante in a suit, named "Steel", who is going around fighting crime, inspired by The Blur. Clark isn't very shocked by this, as he knew it was bound to happen some time. He talks to Steel as The Blur, finding out his real name is John Henry Irons. Clark tries to talk Irons out of fighting crime, but when it becomes clear Irons isn't stopping, Clark insists Steel show him what he can do, and the two team up to defeat a new criminal with the ability to control plants. #"Reactron"-Benjamin Krullen, a man obsessed with taking down bigger and bigger enemies, comes to Smallville to fight The Blur. Benjamin finds out about Kryptonite and begins using a suit powered by the substance. Clark's first fight with "Reactron" doesn't go so well, as Krullen beats Clark horribly using his suit. Making matters worse is Clark's Kryptonite protection suit is still under repairs, so The Blur is forced to ask someone unexpected for help, Lex Luthor. #"Heat"-One of Clark's schoolmates, Michael Blaze, is beaten by a couple of kids, who are attacked by a Meta-Human in a mask who can control fire. Clark puts two and two together and realizes Blaze is the Meta-Human. The next day, Clark confronts Blaze who sets the school on fire, so Clark must not only stop Blaze, but save the school. #"Shocked"-Livewire, a villain who Clark thought had died, returns to Smallville seaking vengeance on Clark. Clark tries to defeat Livewire the same way as before, but she reveals she can now control her powers in water. Clark is beaten by Livewire and forced to run away. Later, Livewire kidnaps Lana to force The Blur to face her. #"Shrink"-Clark and Pete get their hands on one of Hammilton's inventions, a shrinking belt. Clark puts it on as a joke but ends up shrinking himself, and to make matters worse, the belt broke. He and Pete must find a way to get Clark back to normal size before Hammilton finds out. #"Speed"-Clark, Pete, and Lana meet Bart Allen, a boy from the future. Bart refuses to say why he came to the past, but after they are attacked by a Meta-Human, he is forced to reveal that the Meta-Human is also from the future and that he hates Bart. Clark and Bart then team up to defeat the Meta-Human. #"Visitor"-Clark, Pete, Lana, and Lex are having a good time in a park when all of a sudden, a ship crashes. Clark and Lana go, leaving Lex and Pete. Clark sees that the ship has an "S" on it like his own pod, and the Kryptonian inside, Kru-El, reveals many things about Clark's home world. However, things quickly turn dark, when Clark finds out Kru-El is a criminal who is known for wiping out whole races. The two then fight, which ends when Clark finds a strange machine in Kru-El's pod that sucks Kru-El inside. #"Tri"-Conduit and Bloodsport return, now with Reactron. On the bright side, Clark's suit is repaired, however, Bloodsport manages to rip a hole in it, meaning if Clark isn't careful, he could be killed. Meanwhile, Lex begins putting things together and regains his memories of Clark being The Blur. #"Hunt"-Lex confronts Clark about being The Blur, which Clark denies. However, Lex doesn't believe him and decides to hunt down and kill The Blur. The two have many confrontations, with the final one ending in Lex being thrown into a wall, falling into a coma. #"Death's Door"-Clark is feeling down, due to Lex being in a coma. He decides to stay by Lex's side until he wakes up, but things go from bad to worse when a Meta-Human with the ability to kill anyone with a touch shows up, looking for Lex. In the end, Lex wakes up and Clark finds out he has forgotten Clark's powers once again. #"I, Vampire"-Lana goes on a date with Andrew Bennett, which quickly turns to chaos when a group of people attack. Bennett saves Lana and reveals he is a vampire that hunts vampires. Lana takes Bennett to Clark, and they team up to defeat Arthur Williams, one of the head vampires, who is hiding somewhere in Smallville. #"Foursome"-Clark's doubts about being The Blur return, and they don't help when Conduit, Bloodsport, and Reactron return once more, now with the Kryptonite Man. Clark loses his first fight with the four, but manages to escape. To draw him out, Conduit kidnaps Lana. #"Havoc"-Clark shows up to save Lana and defeat the four villains, but he can only save Lana before retreating. Later, the four villains begin wreaking havoc on Smallville, trying to force The Blur to face them. Clark goes out to face them, but is beaten by the villains and kidnapped. #"Superboy"-The villains reveal they have taken Clark's mask and now know he is The Blur. They then leave Clark in a room full of Kryptonite. Clark manages to escape through the vents and decides to take the villains out one by one, he takes down Bloodsport, Reactron, Kryptonite Man, before making his way to Conduit. The two have a giant battle which ends in Conduit over loading his Kryptonite gun, blowing it up and turning Conduit in to dust. Later, Clark decides to leave his doubts and worries behind, and become a symbol of hope, as Superboy. Category:TV Series Category:Live Action